Powered Out
by Triever
Summary: The lights aren't working. Sarah goes to investigate in the middle of the night and stumbles upon an unwanted guest.


Sarah opened her weary eyes, met with almost complete darkness. She glanced at her alarm clock and found it off. With a frown she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She nudged her feet to the end of the bed, feeling a weight that jerked at the touch. "Sorry Luna, just checking." As she raked a hand through her hair she sighed and threw her legs over the edge of her bed, shivering at the cold. "The power's out again. C'mon, girl." The woman walked towards her door and felt Luna's fur on her right hand as the dog led her through the dark.

As she walked through the hallways the hairs on the back of her neck raised and she looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing but darkness. Luna had looked around as well and made soft noises. She had often heard the dog making those noises, most of the time to dark shadows, out of the window or to dark places under the furniture.

She opened the door to the fuse box and grabbed the torch hanging besides it. The woman squeezed her eyes closed as the bright light reflected off the plastic lid in front of the fuse box. Opening the little window she rubbed her eyes again and tried to focus on the descriptions of the fuses. Luna growled besides her and she directed her torch towards her, seeing the dog stare down the hallway. Sarah petted her head but the animal kept glaring. "W'sup, Luna? It's okay, girl." The dog growled again, the hairs on its back bristling. Growing a little concerned at her behavior she shone the torch into the hallway.

Something in the dark fled as soon as the torch came near and the woman frowned. Fumbling with the torch she took it off its hook and moved into the hallway, Luna now crying softly behind her. She scanned her little kitchen, tried to turn on the light, now wide awake, but found nothing. She moved to the living room, but again she saw nothing and neither did the power work there. The bathroom was empty and not functioning as well. A chill crept up her spine. Making the same round again she shone the torch out of the windows but there wasn't anything there either. Last she checked her bedroom and its windows – a room which Luna suddenly didn't dare to enter.

Sarah walked back to the fuse box, feeling Luna lick her hand once as she moved back. "Shush girl, there's nothing wrong, don't worry." She reset the power as she saw none of the fuses were blown and tried the light in the hallway but it wouldn't come on. "What the…" Her hand scanned the wall as she made her way back to the living room and checked outside to see if there was anything wrong with the power lines. "Everything seems to be fine…" She mused, looking down at Luna whom blinked her ochre eyes at the bright light, pushing her chin back into the fur of her chest in annoyance.

As she spotted her watch on the table she tried to read the time. "Barely a quarter past 3… What day is it again…" Sarah mused, flopping down onto the couch, rubbing her eyes. Luna barked, a sound which nearly exploded her ears. "Down, girl… It's… Tuesday… That's right." The woman sighed. "Well, I have to get up in roughly four hours. My alarm clock won't go off, I suppose. There's an alarm on my cell phone, right?" She asked Luna, whom jumped suddenly a second after she asked the question.

Her tail was pushed between her legs, she sank through her legs a little and her ears lowered, head down. She whined and backed away from the hallway and Sarah looked at surprise at the cowering dog. Luna wasn't usually this spooked.

Sarah went back to the hallway, seeing Luna follow but keeping her eyes on the bedroom. "Shh, girl. It's okay." The woman cooed softly, petting her before she went into the bedroom. Luna followed but kept close to her. She noticed the window was open, curtains parted. A soft breeze drifted in, making her shiver.

The door slammed shut and Sarah yelped, whirling around. Luna cried out as well, tripping over her own paws and pressing herself against Sarah's legs. "It was just the wind, Luna. Just the wind." She tried to assure the poor dog as well as herself. "Stay, Luna." The dog cried in objection but lowered herself to the floor nonetheless. Sarah took a deep breath and then moved to the door, trying the doorknob and frowning as the door didn't budge, rubbing her eyes again. "Wait a second… This door doesn't have a…"

"Lock?"

"Yeah…" Suddenly Sarah froze. There was no one else here - certainly not a male with a British accent. Dread filled her gut and she slowly turned around. The torchlight fell on a smirking pale face framed with blonde hair. Her lips parted, air filling her lungs and her vocal cords preparing themselves for an earsplitting shriek.

Suddenly a leather clad hand clamped over her mouth, nipping her scream in the bud.

"Hello again, little one." He growled, his sharp teeth flashing in the light, his mismatched eyes shining.

Sarah's heart raced in panic. Suddenly the face disappeared from the light of the torch and she blinked in surprise, her mouth freed again.

She heard two snarls. One of which she knew was Luna and one that she didn't know. She directed her torch down and saw Jareth sprawled on the ground, Luna pulling on the top of his cape, hair bristling and teeth bared. She shook her head, ripping parts of the cloak he was wearing as she tried to drag him away from her. The other snarl was from Jareth, whom turned to the dog and grabbing a fist full of Luna's coat, trying to pull her away by the scruff. The dog staggered but kept upright, another rip indicating the cape was being torn apart.

The woman let out a rushed breath and ran to the dog's side. "Luna, off!" The Goblin King managed to pull her loose and the dog snapped at him with sharp teeth before taking a step back, keeping close to Sarah. The dog's hair bristled, tail halfway down and ears down, her head low in an aggressive pose as she licked her teeth. "Down, girl. It's okay."

Jareth got back up to his feet, hands fisted and teeth bared as he walked closer to the two. The dog started to growl again and Jareth snarled at her, suddenly making her whine and back down.

"What are you doing here, Goblin King?" Sarah demanded as she went to stand between Luna and him.

"It's your twenty-first birthday."

"Oh…" The woman frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She looked at him closely. "So… What? You came to wish me a happy birthday? You could've just sent a postcard."

"I'm not here to wish you a happy birthday." He stated. "I don't bother with any pleasantries."

"So you just came here to be a dick about it? Serves you right for having your cape torn to shreds."

He growled at her and moved closer. "Thanks to your little mongrel, you'll have to repay me for that."

"Luna is not a mongrel." She said defensively. He was now really close, their faces only inches apart. His scent was a mix between amber, sandalwood, oak moss and leather. It reminded her of the heart melting scent of old books.

"Be that as it may, I will have you repay for that." He tore off the cape and thrust it into her empty hand.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and threw it to the ground. "Leave."

"I will, but not before I have retrieved what I came here for."

"Well, what the fuck did you come here for?" The woman demanded.

"You." He wrapped his arm around her waist before she could back away.

Her eyes widened bother because of his statement and by the sudden contact. His sudden proximity made her aware of her attire – or rather lack thereof.

He suddenly jerked to the side, his expression dark. As she shone the light down she saw Luna sniff his hand. He let her go and stepped away from the dog. "You have ten minutes to pack before I'm taking you."

"Excuse me?! You're kidding, right?"

"I am not."

"I'm not going with you! Give me one good reason to!"

Jareth moved to her bed and lay down, making himself comfortable. "Just one? Because you belong to me, and I don't like having my possessions scattered around in other worlds."

"I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone!"

"You were indebted to me when you destroyed my castle. You were destined to be Fae when you ate that peach and you were mine by right when you took the baby back. Every wish comes with a price, little one. And you don't invalidate your debts just by saying those six words you value so much."

Sarah felt angry and scared at the same time, not knowing what to say or do. She glared at him for a few moments, unsure what to do.

"I advise you to go and pack, you have only a little over five minutes left."

"B-but…"

"It's no use arguing. I'm offering you to take your most beloved possessions. Don't leave my generosity unattended to."

"This is not real… I must still be asleep…"

"I am glad to hear your fate is such dreams come true."

"More like a nightmare…"

"Your time is wearing thin." The woman's lips parted, then closed again. She felt tears prickle in her eyes but refused to let them fall in front of him. He looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "I am not joking. Don't think I will leave here empty handed. Now pack or I'm taking you with as is."

"Can you at least fix the power so I can see?" With a flick of his wrist the lights came on and she grabbed a bag, grinding her teeth as she moved to the wardrobe.

"You will need no attire." She turned to him with a horrified look on her face and he rolled his eyes. "You will be mocked even by my goblins in your usual fashion."

"Well, I'm taking my favorite PJs at the least." She stated stubbornly, throwing in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. After that she collected her favorite books and a big photo book. Rushing to the hallways she grabbed Luna's leash, whom instantly got excited. The woman ignored the excited canine and moved to her phone, dialing the number of her dad's home. It seemed to take hours and suddenly she heard a beep, after which the line died. She looked at her phone and let out an annoyed growl. Stumbling to the living room she plugged her phone into its charger and turned it on. She quickly started a text to her father and hit send.

"It's time." She heard right behind her, with his arm around her waist he pulled her up.

"No wait! I want to call my family!"

"You should have thought of that earlier." He stated, her ordinary bag slung around his shoulder.

"No! Luna, here girl!" The dog rushed to her and jumped up as Sarah gave the sign.

The Goblin King bared his teeth in disgust, leaning away from the dog. "Does the mongrel have to come with?"

"I'm not leaving her behind! Besides, she's my only protection from you."

"Very well." He growled, seeming to mock her last statement.

The woman hugged Luna close, burying her face deep into her fur. She felt her entire body starting to tingle, as if her entire body was asleep. Luna whined and wiggled in her hold. It seemed to take hours before the feeling disappeared. Luna was shivering in her arms and she opened her eyes, seeing she was in a candle lit room. She put the dog down carefully.

Luna shivered and trembled on her paws, lowering her head as she cried. The woman kneeled next to the dog as it started to gag. "Aw, baby…" Sarah cooed as the dog threw up. She heard Jareth sigh in annoyance. "Are you alright, Luna?" The dog whined and turned to her, cuddling up to her. "It's alright, girl."

"You, clean that up." The Goblin King demanded to someone out of her sight.

Sarah saw a goblin scrub the mess up from the floor and she felt slightly embarrassed. "Uh… Sorry…"

"Just get off the floor." Jareth pulled her up by the arm sternly.

The woman petted Luna's head, who was already recovering from the transportation. After that she took the time to look around. Seeing they had transported into the throne room a feeling of nostalgia came over her, followed by a chill through her feet, as they touched the cold stone. Luna stayed close but looked around curiously, moving her head away as goblins came near them.

Sarah crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm too tired for this." She walked over to the throne and flopped down, curling up and resting her head on the back of the throne. Luckily there was a cushion or this throne would be as uncomfortable as the floor.

Every goblin in the throne room gasped in shock and a silence came over the room. Sarah had already closed her eyes, not caring. There was a short silence before she could hear the tapping of boots coming near. Her heart beat quickened but she didn't move – he wouldn't have that power over her. His hand gripped her wrist and pulled her off rather violently. "I'd advise you never to sit upon my… perch, again, little one. I'll have you know now that I am a very possessive man. You might be a part of my property now, but no one touches my throne. No one." He growled, looking down his nose to her wide green eyes. He tilted his head. "Now, unless you want to stay here all evening, I should show you your chambers."

Before Sarah could agree he started to drag her along, Luna walking after her silently.

They walked through many hallways, taking many turns before he slowed and eventually came to a stop. He turned to a big set of wooden doors, opened them and held out his hand. She walked inside, where it was completely dark. Suddenly it lit up completely, dozens of candles flared to life and with a loud roar a fireplace sprung on. Both Sarah and Luna jumped.

Sarah looked around, to the dark red palette the room had. Her eyes glided over the two couches, to the beautifully carved dark desk. There was a stunning vanity adorned by countless perfumes and make-up and there was one of the biggest bookshelves she'd ever seen, filled to the brim with books. There was a changing screen and big bed, with gorgeous, deep green covers and a pile of pillows.

"It's queen sized… Why is it queen sized?"

"You need a bigger one?" He asked with a slight tease.

"N-no!" She stated angrily. "What's through those doors?" She asked as she looked to the two doors.

"Those are the wardrobe and the bathroom." Jareth moved to one of the walls and knocked twice, after which a hidden door opened, making Sarah blink in surprise. "This is a hidden passage. Obviously. Only I know of its existence. Should the need ever arise; knock twice and you will be led towards a bunker underneath the castle. Do not use it unless you're in life threatening circumstances." He pulled the door closed, pulling back his hand before it got stuck, the door quietly sliding closed and disappearing from sight completely. "I'd strongly advise you to leave your chamber each morning before ten."

"Getting up early each morning? Why?" The woman let herself sink to the bed, anticipating the wonderful sleep she'd get here.

"Because the servants will be cleaning the rooms by then. Goblins are good but lively cleaners and trust me; you don't want to be in here when they're at work." He watched her pout, shoulders sagging. "I think it's best if you get some sleep. Considering I rise three and a half hours before you should, I'll wake you in the morning."

"You get up before seven?"

"Roughly." He saw her surprised expression and grinned. "A King does not sleep. Not much, anyway." Jareth nodded to a beautiful clock. "However, I retired roughly an hour ago and I'd like to catch some sleep before I have to get back to work. The five hours of sleep are always warmly welcomed. I'll leave you a map tomorrow morning to my study so you can come find me after you've awoken. I'll direct you to the dining room then."

"Can't you just give me a map of the castle?"

"The castle is ever-changing, like the Labyrinth. Every hour the passages change. There are tiny clues which guide me along the path. Naturally, I can't draw you a map of the entire castle in an hour."

"Why does everything in this place needs to be hard to see and find?"

"Besides the obvious reason that this realm is about deception, it is also one of the three most powerful realms in this world. It has much allure for spies and other enemies."

"What are the other two realms?"

The Goblin King grinned. "The other two are for another day. Bring your mongrel with your tomorrow if you want it to be fed."

"Her name is Luna!"

He shrugged and moved to the door. "Sleep. You look like you could use some. Don't go wandering around in the halls. You'll find many goblins aimlessly wandering around, of which some have been lost for days. You wouldn't want that to happen to you – or your mongrel – do you?" The corners of his mouth curled up as she narrowed her eyes when he called her dog a mongrel again, and then he left the room.

Sarah sighed deeply and looked at Luna, whom was curiously looking out of the window. "Oh and Sarah?" The woman jumped out of her skin as the king's voice echoed through the room. Luna didn't seem to be scared by it. "The fireplace and the candles will go out as soon as you put your head down onto the pillow. Sweet dreams." She huffed and pulled down the covers, snuggling in the most comfortable bed she'd ever been on. "And no mongrels on the bed."

The woman growled in annoyance. "This is not over yet. Good night, Your Majesty." She saw Luna jump onto one of the couches and lie down comfortably. "Night, girl."

In what seemed seconds she had fallen into a deep sleep.


End file.
